User blog:SmashupMashups/Powerpuff Power Hour
This is an idea for a series finale of the inferior 2016 series, followed by a revival of the 1998 original series. Plot The Professor finds an old blueprint for an abandoned invention of a dimensional portal (realizing he abandoned the idea as it was unstable). Bubbles peeks above him and tells the sisters about it, which they supplicate him to. A few weeks later, it was finished. The Professor warns the Girls to not use it. However, Bubbles breaks her promise. When the Professor goes to the store, bringing Blossom and Buttercup along, Bubbles stays home and uses it. After turning it on, it sucks her in. In the 1998 universe of the series, Blossom and Buttercup are re-decorating the house after the party last night. They get interrupted by a crash outside, caused by an unconscious Bubbles from the 2016 universe. Both of the sisters discover it and mistake her as their Bubbles. When she claims that she came from another dimension, they believe that she hit her head after landing, suffering from amnesia. Fortunately, 1998 Bubbles returns from assisting the Mayor. She then notices her 2016 self and exclaims for the Professor. Meanwhile, the Professor and the sisters come home and find Bubbles absent. Hearing a humming sound in the lab, they discover Bubbles has used the dimensional portal. The girls go to the '98 universe to get her back. At Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, '98 Bubbles shows her other self for show-and-tell. After school, Bubbles befriends her '98 self, though she tells her that her voice is annoying to her response. Meanwhile back in the 2016 universe, Silico had discovered the Professor's portal from hacking into one of the severance cameras in the lab, giving him an epiphany; to destroy the Powerpuff Girls by creating a device to wipe out any dimension from existence. With the 2016 Girls and Professor, they have entered the 1998 universe and find Bubbles. In a montage, Bubbles is guided by the 1998 Powerpuff Girls around their Townsville. Bubbles, the Girls and Professor go shopping at the Malph's grocery store, where the 2016 counterparts find her. Before they bring her back home, Bubbles introduces their 1998 counterparts and persuades her Professor to stay for the night, in which he allows. Back at the Utonium residence, the Professors engage a conversation on their differences of their respective dimension. The Girls explain their previous adventures to their 2016 counterparts, which interest Blossom and Buttercup in excepting their 1998 selves. The next day, the hotline rings and the 2016 Powerpuffs answer it and get informed that Princess Morbucks has robbed the Bobbin Brothers Jewelry Store (which confuses them as their Morbucks has never done that before). The Girls stop her in time, much to the 1998 Girls' dismay, leading to Buttercup calling out the three for their absurd personalities and differences. Called back at the lab, the Professors show them a message from Silico, which informs his plan on destroying the 2016 dimension, followed by the 1998 one. He had already wiped out the three other dimensions to prevent them from getting assistance from their other counterparts. 2016 Professor explains that if Silico wipes out his and their dimension, every inhabitant, even when outside their dimension, will fade from existence. After explaining, he starts to fade away, as an indication that the 2016 dimension is in the process of being wiped out. Meanwhile, Silico, operating a robotic mech, has arrived in the 1998 dimension and teamed up with its villains to keep the Girls from stopping his scheme. The Girls, realizing that they will be next to fade from existence, head out to find Silico with their 1998 counterparts by their side. They encounter their counterparts' villains who prevent the Girls from stopping Silico. The 1998 Girls fight and hold off their enemies while their 2016 selves head to Silico's mech found downtown. The Girls infiltrate the mech and find a monitor screen inside, with a chart that shows the progress of the remaining and destroyed dimensions. Silico traps the Girls in a glass cage, as he had figured they would come if his cronies would fail to stop them. He turns a monitor that shows the progress of their dimension being erased. The 1998 counterparts arrive, but not stop him, as they explain that he, too, will be erased from existence, which happens now, much to Silico's dismay and regret. After fading completely, they rescue their 2016 counterparts and they stop the machine with Bubbles hacking into the computer, shutting down the process before the 1998 dimension was next. Unfortunately, the 2016 dimension has hit "100%", leading to the Girls to fade from existence, with Bubbles being the last one remaining for a few seconds, wishing they would have been more like their 1998 selves. The 1998 counterparts hug her, then she fades away completely. After she does, Silico's mech disappears around them as well. They then spot their enemies, awakening from unconsciousness. The Girls decide to fight their villains as dedication to their death. The Narrator concludes the story by saying "So once again, and for the last time, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! You know the ones I'm talking about." Tropes *Absent-Minded Professor: Mostly the 2016 incarnation of Professor Utonium than his 1998 counterpart. *Animation Bump/Art Shift: Despite the 2016 incarnations entering the 1998 universe (as the original series was animated by Rough Draft Studios), they still retain their Sunmin Image Pictures Co. look throughout the episode. *Always Someone Better: The original Powerpuff Girls are this to their reboot counterparts. The narrator lampshades this in the second act. *Arson, Murder & Jaywalking: 1998!Buttercup calls the 2016!Powerpuff Girls by their certain traits while calling them out. *Back for the Finale: Many characters from the 1998 series that hadn't made it in the 2016 series make a small appearance in the crossover. Those being: **The villains: ***Giant Fishballoon ***Roach Coach ***Femme Fatale ***Sedusa **Pokey Oaks' students: ***Mitch Michelson ***Mike Believe ***Elmer Sglue ***Joey Finkelmeyer ***Harry Pitt ***Clara ***Kristen ***Billy **And what would the original series be without the Talking Dog? *Big Bad: Silico. *Big Damn Heroes: The 2016!Powerpuff Girls answer the Powerpuff hotline and they get the word Princess Morbucks has robbed the jewelry store, and head out without their 1998 counterparts or supervision to stop her. *Call Back: 2016!Bubbles lets out a fart as the girls stay the night with their 1998 counterparts. *Canon Discontinuity/Discontinuity Nod: The 2016 series and 1998 series are separate universes, despite the Continuity Nods to the original series in "The Wrinklegruff Gals" and "Memory Lane of Pain". *Cliffhanger: The 1998!Girls prepare to fight their villains after their farewell to their 2016 versions after they fade from existence (this would not have been a cliffhanger, but the fight is not seen since the ending used the Narrator's ending from the original series). *Counterpart Comparison: Between the Blossoms and Buttercups. **2016!Blossom is more of uptight and a neatfreak unlike her 1998 counterpart. **2016!Buttercup is more dumber, lazy, self-centered, untrustworthy and talks slang. 1998!Buttercup even lampshades her overuse of saying "dude" several times. *Crisis Crossover: The premise has Silico plotting to destroy the Powerpuff Girls by wiping out their world. *Crossover: Between the 2016 reboot and the 1998 original series. *Crossover Finale: The episode ends with the 2016!Powerpuffs (along with Silico) fading from existence. *Deadpan Snarker: 2016!Buttercup. *Doppelgänger Crossover: Adverted with the 1998 and 2016 titular characters despite looking alike. Although Tom Kane voices both incarnations of the Professor. *Dumbass Has a Point: 1998!Bubbles points out that Silico's also apart of the 2016 dimension and that he, too, would be erased from existence. *Everyone Has Standards: Even though 1998!Buttercup is much more of a stubborn, untrustworthy jerk, her 2016 counterpart is a much bigger one. 1998!Blossom and 2016!Blossom subvert the trope. *Excuse Plot: The reboot's entire premise was made as an excuse to revive the original series. *Famous Last Words: When 2016!Bubbles is about to cease to exist, she wishes that she and her sisters were more like their counterparts. *Foreshadowing: The finale ending with the 2016 characters dying from ceasing to exist, followed by the 1998!Powerpuff Girls starting to fight their now conscious enemies in dedication to their death. *Grand Finale: A series finale of the panned reboot crossing over with the original critically acclaim series. *Hoisted by His Own Petard: Silico hadn't thought about finding a way to keep him from being wiped out from existence. *I Resemble That Remark: Blossom denies the fact that she's uptight and a neatfreak. *In the Style of...: The finale uses the 1998 series' opening title card and uses the end credits theme. *Jerkass Has a Point: Even though 1998!Buttercup may be stubborn, she's right about the 2016!Powerpuffs being loose cannons. *Kill 'em All: Silico has a plan to destroy the Powerpuff Girls by destroying their dimension. He even does this to the other universes to prevent them from getting help from their other counterparts. *Killed Off for Real: The reboot characters are erased from existence, along with the other incarnations of the series. *Leeroy Jenkins: *Mythology Gag:' '''The special contains '''lots' to the 1998 Powerpuff Girls ''episodes. **1998!Buttercup believes that the 2016 Powerpuffs could be imposters that could put them in jail. **1998!Blossom thinks their the knockoff Powerpuffs.1998!Bubbles mentions Bunny after 2016!Bubbles mentioned Bliss. *Not So Similar: Between the 1998 and 2016 incarnations. *O.O.C. is Serious Business: 1998!Buttercup calls out the 2016!Powerpuff Girls, in which is supposed to be 1998!Blossom's job to call out people. *Oh, Crap!: Silico gets this as he finds out he's fading from existence. *Parting Words Regret: 1998!Buttercup calls out the 2016 counterparts as "inferiors". At the end, 2016!Bubbles as she's the only one remaining, saying she wished they were like them. *Role Reprisal: Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, E.G. Daily and Jennifer Hale reprise the 1998 incarnations of Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Princess Morbucks, respectively. *Self-Deprecation: Meta-humor on the 2016 reboot's overwhelmed dislike is put to good use in the finale. **The narrator brags about how long he was gone since the second season. **After Reboot!Bubbles shouts at '98!Bubbles that her voice is annoying, '98!Bubbles is creeped out by her expression, referencing the facial expressions used throughout the reboot. **'98!Buttercup tirades the Reboot!Powerpuffs for their personalities and traits. *Shout Out: First encountering the 1998!Buttercup, 2016!Buttercup says her voice sounds like a baby's, a reference to E.G. Daily's role as Tommy Pickles on ''Rugrats. *The Cameo: The three other incarnations (Whoopass Stew, Powerpuff Girls Z, and Dance Pantsed) are briefly seen on the Professor's computer, before being wiped from existence. *The End... Or is It?/Happy Ending Override: At the very end after defeating Silico, the 1998!Powerpuff Girls eye their villains awakening from unconsciousness. They get ready to fight them again. Fortunately, the finale led to giving the original series a revival. *"The Reason You Suck" Speech: After the 2016!Powerpuffs took on 1998!Princess Morbucks alone without the 1998!Powerpuffs along with them, they're displeased for not having them along to help. Followed by Buttercup calling them out for how they differ from her and her sisters. 1998!Buttercup: I don't know how you're praised for your outrageous buttkicking back in your world, but I think you don't deserve to be heroes! You look like us, but you don't act like us! (to 2016!Blossom) You're an uptight, tidy neatfreak! 2016!Blossom: Hey! I am not! 1998!Buttercup: Don't deny it! (to 2016!Bubbles) You're, like, a teenage version of our Bubbles! 2016!Bubbles: Really? Am I really that mature? 2016!Buttercup: Bubs, you're the same age as us. 1998!Buttercup And you! (approaching 2016!Buttercup) You're the most selfish, self-centered, lazy, incoherent person I've ever met! You keep saying "dude" all the time, you talk slang, you call your sisters by short versions of their names "Bloss" and "Bubs", and you think anyone else's problems are far less more important than! 2016!Butterup: Dude! Just because I have those traits, don't mean I only care about myself. 1998!Buttercup: Whatever, doesn't matter! You think you're much more smarter than us, more cooler than us, more cuter than us. But what I see... is a bunch of inferiors! (The 2016!Powerpuffs have their mouths open in shock of Buttercup's words, then look at each other shamelessly) *Unresolved Cliffhanger: Following the revival, no one mentions the events, but It Makes Sense in Context that it wasn't canon. *What the Hell, Hero?: The aforementioned Princess Morbucks incident. *"Will Return" Caption: Seen after the "day is saved" outro with a black background and pink text saying "The Powerpuff Girls will return." Category:Blog posts